Harry Longbottom and the Philospher's Stone
by JuleZH
Summary: What would have happened if the attack on Frank and Alice never took place and Harry had grown up with the Longbottom Family?
1. Prologue

**A/N: So, this is the prologue for my second storry. I know this chapter is very short, but the next one will be longer - promised :)**

**Disclaimer: Again the world of Harry Potter does not belong to me, but J.K. Rowling**

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

"Finally!" said Alice Longbottom as she settled down on the couch with a glass of wine. " I thought he would never go to sleep."

Her husband Frank who was sitting next to her looked up at his young wife who had just returned from taking their one-year-old son Neville to bed. They both had had a rather eventful day at the Auror's office while Neville was at his grandmother's house as Augusta normally watched him during the days when both Alice and Frank had to work and now they were both looking forward to a quiet Halloween evening.

And tomorrow they would go have lunch at the Potter's whose son Harry was the same age as Neville. In fact Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom were born within a week of each other – Neville being only two days older than Harry.

The fact that their sons were born so close to each other had been a great excitement to Alice and Lilly as the two witches had already been good friends during their time at Hogwarts. Thus they had decided to name each other godmother of their respective sons.


	2. Chapter 1

Ten years later

Harry Longbottom-Potter's life had turned out for the best. Not even Albus Dumbledore could have known back then, on that fateful Halloween's night ten years ago when he placed little Harry with the Longbottoms, that he would grow up into such a happy and bright boy.

But indeed little Harry Longbottom had always been an exceptionally happy child. Honestly, what more could he wish for: He had a mother and father who loved him, a wonderful brother with whom he got along splendidly, most of the time anyway, and a grandmother who spoiled him and his brother rotten.

Yes true, he looked nothing like the rest of his family: His mom, Alice, was a nice-hearted woman with a kind, slightly round face that was surrounded by soft brown curls. His dad on the other hand was rather tall with dark blond hair. Neville was a perfect combination of both of his parents with his mother's features and brown hair and his father's soft blue eyes.

Harry on the other hand had a mop of black, always messy hair and piercing emerald-green eyes. Alice and Frank always told him that he also looked like his parents, especially James, his father. Harry thought that he was exceptionally lucky to have two families – even though his birth parents could no longer be here for him.

Harry was brought out of his deep thoughts by his brother calling up the stairs: "Harry, mom is preparing to leave for work. It's time to go to grandma's." Harry really liked staying with his grandmother. Lady Augusta Longbottom might look like a very stern, elderly lady on first glance, but in fact she was a very warm and loving witch who loved both of her grandsons abundantly.

Everyday Frank would left early in the morning to go to work. Alice later on woke up the children and send them to their grandmother's house via floo before apparating to the ministry herself. When Harry and Neville had been younger both of their parents had worked Aurors but when they grew older Alice decided to cut work short in order to have more time for her family.

On weekdays Harry and Neville went to a small elementary school for wizarding children together with their friends Ron Weasley and Hannah Abbott. Every day after school Charlotte, their grandmother's head houseelf, took them directly to the manor. Both boys equally enjoyed exploring the vast grounds of Longbottom manor, though Harry particularly loved riding his broom, while Neville preferred working in the herb garden.

Today was the first day of the summer holidays – the last one before they were finally of to Hogwarts. So they would be going directly to the manor today. Harry jumped down the stairs and took his already packed rucksack and broom from his mom who lovingly ruffled through his hair, making it even messier than it already was. "See you later, boys" said she "Frank will pick you up today as I have to work late." Both boys smiled, allowed their mother to kiss their foreheads and off they were looking forward to a full day of fun at their grandmother's manor.


	3. Chapter 2

Life at the Dursleys

When Harry and Neville tumbled out of the fireplace closely followed by their father that evening, Alice was already standing in the kitchen preparing dinner.

"Hey boys, do you want to help me?"

"Yes, of course, mom!" answered Harry and taking over the knife he continued cutting the vegetables. Harry really enjoyed cooking. It was their daily routine. He would help Alice in the kitchen and meanwhile Neville, who was a bit clumsy with knives, would set the table with their dad. It was very important for Alice to have her family united around the table for at least one meal each day – or as she liked to call it their "family time". Sometimes they would also eat their dinner in front of the TV, especially when there was a game of soccer. Neville and especially Alice, who was a muggleborn, really loved that game. Harry and Frank on the other hand adored Quidditch as much as the other two soccer and on Sundays they regularly went to the games of their favourite teams together.

When they had finished eating, Alice started to put all the plates into a neat pile, but didn't immediately stand up to take them into the kitchen.

"The Dursleys called today." The Dursleys were Harry's only living blood relatives. Once a year, during the summer holidays, he had to go there for a few days to renew the blood wards that protected him.

"But why? I mean we are not scheduled to go their until mid August." that was Neville.

The boys didn't particularly dislike staying with the Dursleys – after all they had each other to keep them company. Only the very first year had Alice and Frank tried sending Harry to the Dursleys on his own resulting in a very cranky Neville getting on his parents nerves because he missed his brother and a very sad and silent Harry returning home after five days. Ever since than the two brothers had gone there together.

"Yes, but this year they're planning to take an extended trip to Mallorca. So they asked if it would be possible for us to send you over for the next week starting Sunday." explained Alice and seeing the boy's expressions Frank quickly added: "Don't make those long faces. It's for five days and then you will be home in time for your birthday party." That seemed to cheer them both up considerably.

Both having their birthdays at the end of July, they always had a big party together where they were allowed to invite all of their friends over to the manor for the day – it was quite the event.

"Will we be allowed to have a sleepover party this year?" asked the still-ten-years olds putting on their best puppy-dog expressions for their dad (somehow this always seemed to work better on their father)

However before Frank could react, Alice interfered "Only under one condition: No tricking Dudley this summer, ok?"

"Ok, mom!" tricking Dudley, the Dursley's overweight son, was one of the brothers favourite pastimes when at the Dursley's house. Last year they had managed to stick Dudley's nose to the TV with magical superglue – seeing as watching TV was what Dudley did most of the time anyway. It had taken the Dursleys nearly two hours to unstick Dudley's nose from the TV and by then he was close to tears – a fact Neville and Harry found hilarious. However now it seemed that if they wanted a sleepover party, they would need to behave towards Dudley this summer. But a sleepover party was definitely worth it.

And so it came that the next Sunday morning the small family of four was standing in the overly well-tended front yard of Number Four Privet Drive. Harry and Neville were both carrying big trunks that their dad had charmed to be featherlight, undoubtedly full of sweets provided by their grandma.

"Ok, Neville, Harry I want both of you to behave this time" stated their mom and dad added "just keep out of the Dursleys way - that will probably be for the best."  
>"Sure, Mom, Dad" answered their two sons and with that they went to the door and knocked.<p>

Almost immediately the door was opened by a rather thin, horse-faced woman who was Harry's aunt.  
>"Good morning, Petunia. How…" Alice was however rudely interrupted by the person in the doorway and Harry briefly wondered why his mom even tried to make polite conversation with the woman.<br>"Come in, come in. We don't want the neighbours to see" and with that she waved them in although you could clearly see that she would have much rather liked for them to stay outside.

The family said their goodbyes and Neville and Harry started up the stairs to bring their trunks to the guestroom they always stayed in for the duration of their stay.

Today was already the third day of their stay at Privet Drive – three more to go.  
>So far they had done a lot of things outdoors seeing as the weather was pretty warm and sunny. This was a wonderful solution for staying out of the Dursley's and thus keeping the promise to their spent a lot of time at the playground a few streets away at Magnolia Ring and played soccer there with some Muggle boys they had gotten to know there. Sometimes they also went for a big ice cream as their grandma had given them some extra pocket money for the trip to the Dursleys<p>

In the evenings however they sometimes felt a bit lonely not really being included in the activities of the Dursley family. But they had each other to keep themselves company. Normally they went up to their room as soon as dinner was over and spend the rest of the evening playing Exploding Snap and munching on their sweets.

Sometimes Alice and Frank also send a letter with their family owl Blizzer. The boys particularly liked that especially as the Dursleys always seemed to have a major freak-out whenever the great brown owl sailed in through the open living room window "What if the neighbours saw it…"

Today however was a special day – it was Dudley's birthday. As the Dursleys had planned a special trip for Dudley's birthday, they had been told by Petunia that they were supposed to stay with an old neighbour of the Dursley's, Mrs Figg, to "not ruin his birthday for their ickle Diddykins". Neville and Harry however didn't mind staying with Mrs Figg whose company they definitely preferred to the one of the Dursley's. They had discovered long ago, maybe on their second or third visit to Privet Drive, that Mrs Figg was a Squib and new countless of funny stories about the Wizarding World. So as long as you did not trip over one of her numerous cats … however that was exactly what had happened to Mrs Figg and so she was unable to take care of the kids. And after some discussion and a major temper tantrum by Dudley the Dursleys had decided to take Harry and Neville with them.

"Come on, Nev. Hurry up!" Neville was still on the floor looking for his right shoe.  
>"We're going to be late and they're going to leave us here." exclaimed a very excited Harry who had never been to the zoo before.<br>"Got it!" said Neville and having put it on he added "Ready to go!"

They drove to the zoo in the Dursley's brand new car with Vernon ranting about, what seemed to be his favourite topic, motorbikes, all the time and Dudley stuck in the backseat between the two brothers.

Their trip to the zoo could have been very successful indeed – had it not been for the small incident with the snake in the reptile house. In retrospective Harry honestly didn't know who of had freed the Boa Constrictor in a burst of accidental magic – though Harry was pretty sure he had heard the snake mumble "Thanks, amigo" to him on passing by. But that couldn't be, snakes couldn't talk – not even in the Wizarding World.

To say that the Dursleys were not amused would be a great understatement – in fact they were furious – and immediately upon returning they were send to their room.  
>"Harry…"<br>"Yes, Nev."  
>"Do you think we should tell Mom and Dad about the snake?" Harry thought about it for a moment before answering "Probably not. Mom will just be pissed because we caused the Dursleys trouble and Dad …"<br>"Ok, goodnight Harry"  
>"Night, Nev"<p>

Their last few days at the Dursley's weren't very happy. They kept out of the Dursley's almost completely now, even taking their meals outdoors. All in all they weren't at all sad when their dad came to pick them up Saturday evening.

At dinner that evening their mom asked "So how was your trip?"  
>"Ok" mumbled both boys without looking at each other quickly stocking their mouths with the delightful pie their mom had prepared for their return.<br>"So who do you want to invite to your sleepover party?" That made both boys looks up immediately.  
>"Well …" The rest of the evening was spent planning their extra-cool sleepover birthday party.<p> 


	4. Chapter 3

The Birthday Party

The day of the grand birthday party dawned early on the Longbottom family – there was still so much to prepare!

The first ones to arrive were the Weasleys. Molly and Arthur Weasley with the twins Fred and George, who, although more than a year older than Harry and Neville, still belonged to their group of friends. They were followed by Ron and clinging to Molly's hand little Ginevra – called Ginny – Weasley, the youngest and only female child of the read-headed Weasley clan. They were greeted by Harry and Neville who led them over to the big table their grandmother's houseleves had set up on the front lawn. Their birthday parties were traditionally hosted at their grandmother's manor seeing as the small cottage they normally lived in was way too small for such a big group of people.

After the Weasleys arrived Hannah Abbot and Justin Finch-Fletchley, their two best friends from school, followed by Seamus Finnigan and the Patil twins accompanied by their Indian mother.

The last one to arrive was Draco Malfoy and his mother Narcissa. They, too, were greeted warmly by the Longbottom family, while Arthur didn't seem to be too thrilled about the new addition to their group. To everyone's surprise Harry and Draco had immediately become fast friends upon meeting each other at a Quidditch summer camp two years ago. Ever since then they'd been friend – may Draco's father think what he wanted. Well, at least Draco's mom was more open-minded and secretly arranged for the boys to meet for play dates. Neville had been kind of afraid his brother's new friend at the beginning, but he, too, had soon seen the positive sides of the blond boy.

"Hey Dray, how are you?"

"Fine, thanks. Happy birthday, you two!" and with that he handed them two presents, one wrapped in green and the other one in blue paper.

Soon it was time for opening the presents. The two of them had already received the presents from their parents on their real birthdays. Harry had gotten a broom he had admired for quite some time and also some really interesting books on Hogwarts and Quidditch. Neville on the other hand had received some strange plant that Harr thought was quite ugly if he was honest, but Neville was ecstatic about it. Their parents had also gotten Neville a muggle device called MP3-player that had been altered by Arthur to also work around Hogwarts because, contrary to Harry who couldn't sing for his life, Neville was quite into music and even played the piano himself.

From their grandmother they both had received some money to buy themselves a pet when going to Diagon Alley to buy their school things. Fred and George gave them a hand-drawn map of the Hogwarts castle and grounds "So that you won't get lost when you start there in September."

Rom had bought a poster of his favourite Quidditch team for Harry and a set of exploding Snap cards for Neville. From Hannah and Justin they got a book called _Hogwarts a History_, while the Patil twins came forth with a collection of different sweets. Draco's presents were probably the most special ones. The packages he had given them each contained a grey note book.

"They will change colour to match your house colours after you're sorted." He explained "I have one myself."

The party went on merrily for hours. The cake made by the houseleves was excellent as always and they played games in the afternoon sun for hours. Soon it was time for the parents to return to leave – only little Ginny returned home with her parents, all the other kids stayed for the sleepover. Augusta had cleared one of the big ballrooms of Longbottom-Manor especially for this occasion to make room for the children and beds had been put up for the kids to sleep in. Soon all of the children were fast asleep exhausted from the eventful day. All in all their birthday party had been a great success.


End file.
